littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger35
is the 35th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 84th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary The RyuseiRangers are invited onto Izumi's ballet theater "Giselle", where they meet Izumi's partner, ballerina Asuna Yuuki. Seeing Asuna helping out the marnine animals causes Izumi to have second thoughts about his original dream of being famous ballet dancer. Synopsis Izumi's family invites the gang aboard their cruise ship for Izumi's ballet theater "Giselle", where Tsubaki meets young ballerina and Izumi's partner named Asuna Yuuki who her parents worked at the local aquarium. Asuna shows Izumi and the others around as she checks up on the marine animals, suggesting Izumi is suited for this line of work. Later at the ballet theater, Tsubaki learns that the ballerina Asuna is a marine biology student from Nagareboshi Academy who has been approached about joining the Aoshima group, but Izumi declined in order to remain a ballet dancer and keep following his own dream of understanding the ocean. Just then, Thrash target Asuna to create a flying fish ShinFukisokusha, Splash Warfly, with Izumi stepping in to protect the ship from harm. After seeing Tsubaki gets hurt by Warfly, her feeling for Izumi's dancing causes to awakening Terpsichore, the muse of dance, and entering the Sigma Mode. With his new power, Izumi freezes Warfly and DroneCore with his ultimate attack, Diamond Cygnus Adagio. After the RyuseiRanger defeat Warfly, Thrash repairs him into giant mode in attempt to destroy the theater. But Ocean pushs the limit to protect Izumi's family, saying Izumi has teaching Tsubaki a dancing to improve her dream. Combining into RyuseiDaiOh, they managed to destroy Warfly once again and gained a new Saint Card, forcing Thrash to retreat. After Izumi and Tsubaki performing their graceful dance in the theater, Asuna encourages Izumi to keep pursuing his dream before he and Tsubaki were meeting with a hug. Major Events *The muse, Terpsichore, was restored back within Premium Card. **Ryusei Blue enters the Sigma Mode, allowing to performs Diamond Cygnus Adagio. *Izumi's parent appear for the first time. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Phemius / Mukuro Namikizu *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki *Terpsichore Villains *Thrash *DroneCore *ShinFukisokusha: Splash Warfly Secondary Characters *Nausicaa *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Itsuki Aoshima *Ikki *Odette *Asuna Yuuki *Hidetoshi Aoshima *Himari Aoshima Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Diamond premium coord. The Sigma Coord that obtained from ShinFukisokusha monster is: Princess Coral Swimmer. **'Disguise Coord used': Ballerina and Sailor *The opening contains previews of the upcoming movie, Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger the Movie: Strongest Revenge! Valhalla of the Seven-Colored Feathers that is set to be released on October 19, 2019. *The original ending is replaced with Meteor Shower☄ ~Because I Love You So Much~, the ending for Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger the Movie: Strongest Revenge! Valhalla of the Seven-Colored Feathers. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime